You Changed My Life (Nalu)
by CharryLimeaid
Summary: Lucy is tired of her dad controlling her. So she runs away and meets a nice teen named Natsu. Natsu is going to get lucy into her dream collage! And their relation ship blasts off from there! \\
1. The Taxi Ride

Lucy Heartfilia slouched against a biluding, while tears rolled down her face. She took the bag that had all of her personal items and put it next to her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket; Dad:'why would youu leave?'

'I don't want you in my life anymore...I can lead my own' She replied.

Dad: 'fine leave me, just update me one and a while.'

Lucy read the text,

" I DON'T NEED HIM! I CAN LIVE MY OWN LIFE"Lucy cried out hoping nobody heard.

Lucy saw a bulkey taxi round the corrner,"Well this is my ride" She wipired.

She put her hand up and waved it. 'I never went in a taxi before, wonder what people I'll meet.'

She got in the car and looked at the driver.

"Where to miss?" Said the taxi man.

"Not sure, I'll tell you in a bit." She was the only one in the car. When she looked out the window up to the moon. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'Why do I feel like I'm not doing the wrong thing? I want to get away from my petty father!' Lucy thought to herself. Before she new it tears where squirting out of her eyes.

The taxi stoped and picked up a pink haired boy. Lucy squeezed against the door, this is so odd.

"Hey, my names Natsu and yours?" Said the pink haired boy.

"Mines Lucy," Lucy sudenly got a flash back,

****FLASHBACK****

" LUCY YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE WHATS BEST FOR YOU! THAT STUPID 'FAIRY TAIL COLLAGE' IS NO MATCH AGAINST 'WE LEAD COLLAGE'."

Lucy dad yelled.

"WELL-WELL I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECITIONS! I WANT TO BE APPART OF FAIRY TAIL. THEY'RE ALL SO LIVELY! UNLIIKE 'WE LEAD COLLAGE'! YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE MY DICITION, AND I DID!" Lucy yelled back.

"YOUR GOING TO 'WE LEAD COLLAGE'-"Her dad said back pounding his fist on the table.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME IF IM NOT HERE!"Lucy yelled back.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Those molments flashed in Lucys mind. She brung her knees up to her face and started to cry..

" What's wrong?" Natsu said tilting his head.

" My dad thinks he can controll my life! He can't, and I want to prove him that!I want to go to Fairy Tails collage, so I am. The only problem is I don't have anywhere to stay and I'm completly lost! I want a fresh new start at this amazing collage. Next week collage starts, I just guess I'm lost in my own mind." Everything spilled out, didn't want it to, but she felt like she could trust him.(even if he's a complete stranger.)

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes

" So you want to get in Fiary Tail!" Natsu looked extreamly happy.

Lucy rubbed her eyes from all the tears.

" Yes" She said with a sniffle.

" Well why didn't you judt say so?" Natsu looked at her with a bright smile.

" What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stuck his head in between the front two seats.

" Fairy Tial collage is my desstination." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him bright eyed.

" Your in Fairy Tail Collage?" Lucy questioned.

" YA! Your abou to be in too!" Nats said.

"THANK YOU!"

Lucy wraped her arms around him. Natsu suddenly blushed, and so did Lucy.


	2. Enroll

**PART TWO =**

 **IM REALLY ENJOYING WRITING THIS SERIES!**

 **I HAVENT EDITED ANYTHING.**

 **SO SORRY IF YOU SEE MISSPLLED WORDS. /**

 **(OR ANYTHING ELSE)**

Lucy's ~POV~

'I can't belive I'm actually achieving my goals. It looks so awesome! I'm going to have a blast at this collage. I wonder what I'm going to do? I wonder what adventures I'll go on and how much I will grow as a person!'

"EEEEe" Did i just squeel? Where getting closer and closer to the collage! I clenched the the side of the seat as the car stopped.

Natsu's ~POV~

"OHMYGOSH-I'M HERE!" Lucy squeeled "Thank you soooooo much."

'She's cute'

"Hey Natsu, you've been stairing at me for the last minute." Lucy waved her hand.

 **"** Oh ya, sorry." I felt the blush. I dug my head into my scarf. " We should probably go inside." I suggested.

"Oh ya," Lusy agreed, was she blushing?

"Hay Mira,"I said while waving my hand.

Lucy's ~POV~

I walked to the front desk.

"Hello, my names Lucy Heartfilia! I would like to enroll into this collage." I said with a smile.

Natsu walked out for the room, but before he did I gave him a thank you smile.

Mira had to call my dad! But out of my surprise he gave the blessing! He was going to e-mail everything needed to Mira. In no time I was able to see the dorms.

Mira called Natsu down from the overhead speaker. Natsu came within minutes.(which was suprising)

" I need you to show Lucy to her dorm! She's ging to be in room 25." Mira said as she handed me the keys.

" Thank you for all youve done," I said with a smile. " You really welcomed me to this collage as family!"

I never thought that everyone was going to be so nice. I can't wait!

I was skipping while Natsu leaded me.

Natsu's ~POV~

She's going to be in room 25! That's where Erzea, Wendy, and Levy stay. I know there going to be nice to her, but Erza might have a bad influence on her.

I shivered at the thout of Erza. Why does she have to push me around?

" So Natsu, how long have you been at this collage?" Lucy asked.

" This is also my forst year. I'm barley getting settled in to my dorm," I answerd.

" How is everything setted out?"

" The boys are on the third story of the dorm's, girls on the second, and then the first floor has like couches and snack machines n' stuff to chill."

We where outside now and about to get to the dorms. The lamp posts lit she path.

" Sorry if I'm asking to many questions, but how many people are in my dorm?" Lucy asked.

" You can have two people or four; in this case you have four which means you get a realllllly big room. When we get there the people staying there willl surley introduce them self." I said putting my hands behind my head.

Lucy's ~POV~

We enterd the dorms and the main room was amazing!

" WOW! This is amazing!" I said while looking up to Natsu.

He didn't explain it this well! The couches faced a t.v, and there was a snack bar. Music was playing and then there where some tables to work at. People where slowly flooding out of the room because it was getting late. I took my phone out and looked at the time, 10:34 it said.

" I'm usualy down here insted of in my dorm so I don't have to me with ." Natsu said.

I giggled, " ' '?"

" Yes he's a total gerk!"

" OKAY."

Natsu pressed the button to the elivatior and it came down. I waited in it with him. When we got to room 25, I opend the doorr to see 3 smiling faces looking at me!


	3. My New Friends

**I'M REALLY ENJOYING THIS NALU FAN FIC!**

 **SORRY THAT THE LAST PART OF THE STORY MESSED UP I DON'T KNOW WHY!**

 **BUT ANYWAYS LET'S GET TO THE STORY!**

 **"** I'm usually down here instead of my dorm so I don't have to deal with Mr. Popsicle." Natsu said with a sigh.

Lucy giggled, " Mr. Popsicle?"

" YA HE'S A TOTAL JERK!"

"Okay then," Lucy said while rolling her eyes.

Natsu pressed the button on the elevator came down. I waited in it with him, and when we got to room 25, I opened the door to see 3 smiling faces looking at me.

 **THIS IS WHERE THE STORY MESSED UP SORRY *M***

Lucy's ~POV~

"Hi, my names Lu-"

" Lucy Heartfilia, first year at Fairy Tail. I'm Levy." The blunett interrupted.

" I'm Erza! Do you know how to cook?" Said a girl with red hair.

" YES! I actually am very good at it!" Lucy answered.

" I'm Wendy, I know I'm not the right age but I live here thanks to them!" She was a kid! Why a kid in a collage? I guess she's just living here not attending classes.

" Well, I better go now," Natsu said

" WAIT! Natsu helped me get to this collage and I want you guys to know that! He gave me a fresh start. Thank you!"I said to the three girls. I saw heads popping out from the dorms around us. I looked at Natsu and saw his face flushed.

" No prob Luce." Natsu said.

" Okay cummon Lucy!" Said Levy, " Let's get you set up."

Narrator ~POV~

Lucy reached for her bag and found that she didn't have it.

" CRAP! I forgot my bag in the taxi!" Lucy felt like someone was stabbing her heart

"Oh, ya I almost forgot," Natsu said while handing her the medium white bag that she apparently didn't notice.

" You're a lifesaver Natsu!" Lucy said, " These things are very important to me."

" Common Lucy we should get going." Wendy stated.

" Well thank you Natsu for your helping Lucy," Said Erza.

" Ya it-it was nothing" Natsu said slightly blushing.

Lucy was in the room with Levy looking at her book collection in aww and looking at what they have to my bed. All of the blankets were so fluffy and the pillows were awesome.

" Levy, Wendy Erza, how did you get everything set up in such little time?" Lucy asked.

" We always had this ready from when we moved in, but Mira called and told us that you were going to live with us! So we fixed it up a lot. We are very excited to have you!" Wendy said smiling.

Erza ~POV~

" Hey Lucy! You want to make some cakes?" I asked.

" Ooooh YES I love Erza~Samas cookies!" Wendy chanted.

Lucy, wendy, and I walked to the small kitchen to get the ingredients.

" Guys it's 11:25 we can't take toooo long on these cookies'" Lucy said looking at her phone.

" Oh, don't worry the longest part about this is the cooking!" I said smiling.

When we were done with everything Wendy rolled it up into balls and put the tray in the oven.

We all sat on the couch with flour and sticky fingers and sighed.

" You know you're a lot of fun Lucy!" I said looking at her.

" Thanks! You guys are the best!" Lucy said smiling.

" Lucy~Chan!" Levy rang, " Natsu has never done anything like that for anyone!"

" Really WOW!" Lucy said.

" I think he might have a crush on you," I said nudging Lucy.

" I think he does. I mean, the whole summer he hasn't been that open or nice." Wendy said looking at Lucy. Then noticed Levy, and Wendy looking at me. We were speaking with our eyes.

' We have to get them hooked up.' Levy looked at me with her head out nodding.

' AHHHH! They would be so good together! Thats my ship for Natsu' Wendy looked like people were dancing in her eyes. I looked at both of them very seriously.

' Let's get this ship rowing!' I looked at both of them. Lucy looked so confused.

" Hey guys what's with the popping out neaks and that fan girl look in your eyes?" Lucy asked.

"EEEEEEEE," Wendy, Levy and I both were fangirling like crazy!

" WHAT IS GOING ON!" Lucy yelled.

" Oh nothing." Levy said.

Right after that we heard a foot slam on to the roof.

Lucy's ~POV~

" WILL YOU GUYS STOP SCREAMING? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Said a very serious voice.

" STOP YELLING GRAY!" said a familiar voice.

" Was that Natsu?" I asked.

" YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP YELLING NOT US!" Erza yelled.

" I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Said the said the serious voice.

" DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Erza yelled.

" WELL SHUT UP." Said the voices in harmony.

" Who lives above us?" I asked.

" Natsu and Gray." Levy answered back. So that's who Natsu was talking about.

'BEEEEEEEP!' Erza, Wendy and I walked to the little oven.

All four of us munched on the strawberry cookies.

They were perfect. Just like right now. After we were done with the cookies we all fell asleep in Erza's blue bed. (Not intentionally) I haven't felt this at home since my mother was around.

 **THAT WAS THE 3ED CHAPTER PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! THX AND BYEEEEEEE**


	4. The Elevator

**SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE!**

 **and im just a nalu fan! DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

I woke up to the smell of egg's and Levy hanging half way off the bed , Wendy was with Erza in the kitchen. My hair is all gross and stringy, GOSH!

" Good morning Lucy!" Erza said happily.

" Um... good morning... I really need to take a shower its all ... ya," I told Erza.

Wendy giggled, " Here take this bag, it has shampoo and towels and stuff. Just get your clothes, I'll show you to the showers. When you come back breakfast will be ready! "

" Thanks Wendy but could you just point me to the showers? I need to learn my way around myself, " I said smiling.

" Ya its on the first floor left of the bar." Wendy looked up saying.

" Thanks!" I said walking out of the dorm putting my hair up.

I was wearing a pink skirt with a white shirt. I went to the elevator and clicked on a button to find Natsu riding in the elevator.

" Hey Luce!" He said with a big smile that shot through my heart.

" Hi!" I stepped in to see Natsu clicking the one button.

" Where are you heading?"

" To the showers," I replied. " You?"

" I'm starving! I gonna EAT." He replied looking at the ceiling. " Oh, you forgot your schedule. Looks like we have the same classes." He said smiling and pulling a paper out of his pocket that was all folded up, and handing it to me.

I unfolded it and it had writing in it saying ' Here is my # -Natsu' there was a phone number in it. I looked up to find only me in the elevator. I picked the bag up and walked to the showers. It was a very big room with curtains and a shower head in it.

I walked in the empty shower and let the warm water wash over me. Why would he give me his number, maybe.. " N-NO! We just met. He probably gave me his number just to have it. Yaas that's its. It didn't say call me or anything on the paper." Why did I say that out loud! Why am I worried about saying it out loud. I got out of the shower and slipped on my jean shorts and put a red shirt on. That was a good shower now I need to go eat.

" Hey guys I'm back! They have good showers," I said entering the dorm.

" Took ya long enough. What took you so long, something happened?" Levy said scooting towards me.

" Nothing happened! Gosh!" I said and plopped on my bed. I took the folded paper out of the bag and spread it out. I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed my finger against the circle and it unlocked. I went to the Messages app and typed in his number.

' Hey! why did u give me ur #' I texted him. I got a reply instantly.

' well ur my friend right.'

' ya . im gonna eat so ttyl'

' BYE LUCE'

" Who's that Lucy?" Erza said behind me. I quickly switched on to Instagram.

" No one! Lets eat," I replied. We ate hash browns and scrambled eggs,

" That was the best breakfast ever Erza and Wendy!" I told them in the circle that we where sitting in on the floor.

" Thank you Lucy!" Wendy and Erza said in harmony.

I pulled my phone out to see that it was only 9:25.

" So what are you gonna do today," Levy asked.

" I might get my supplies for school and look around." I said.

" Well I'm gonna stay here and read." Levy said.

" I'm gonna make the biggest meal ever!" Erza said sparkling.

" I'm going to go see Chelia!" Wendy chirped.

" Bye guys and thank you for every thing!" I grabbed my bag and headed for the elevator and without surprise Natsu was there.

" Hey Natsu!" I said walking in the elevator and he pushed the button on the floor that I want to go to.

" What are you doing today?" Natsu said as we both walked out of the elevator on to the first floor.

" I'm going to get school supplies and walk around and stuff." I said standing in front of the door.

" Can I come? Just to show you around. I need to get my supplies too."  
" Um ya, that would be a help but I don't want to bother you."

" Really!Everyone here hates me."Natsu whispered.

" But your so fun and nice," I looked up at him saying.

" Really?"

" Ya! How could you not be? You did so many things for gave me a family Natsu." He leaned over hand hugged me. I felt everything he was feeling rush into me. He was so sad but I felt his smiling and getting warm, Then I smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks for telling me that Luce." I pushed away sightly flushed.

" Lets go."

" Ya good idea... and sorry"

" No. Its fine." I said looking we walked out and went down the street.

 **THIS CHAPTER IS LONG BUTTTTTTTT HOPE U LIKE IT ^w^**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
